howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Night Fury
Development Concept Art Dragons bod nightfury gallery image 07.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 06.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 05.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 01.png Dragons bod night-fury info-1-.png Nightfury.png Thoothless night fury.jpg|''Toothless 1'' by Simon Otto Toothless (1).png|''Toothless'' by Simon Otto (1) Toothless (2).png|''Toothles'' (2) Toothless Actions.png|''Toothless Actions'' by Simon Otto Toothless heads.png|''Toothless Heads'' by Gabe Hordos Toothless 1.png|''Toothless Final'' by Takao Noguchi and Dominique Louis Storyboard Hiccup Toothless Storyboard 2.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard 3.png|Against the Red Death CGI Animation CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 1 Animators Corner.png|CGI skeletal rigging CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 1 Animators Corner.png|Examining the physics of flight CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 1 Animators Corner.png|Full body CGI rigging CGI Tooth 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 4 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 5 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 6 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 7 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 8 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 9 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 10 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth New Tail 1 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 1 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 4 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 5 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Not so fireproof 1 Animators Corner.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard CGI .png How to Train Your Dragon Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h19m06s208.png|Toothless, the only known Night Fury in the franchise, downed and captured Hiccup's Night Fury Drawing.jpg|Hiccup's sketch Toothless Gallery httyd1 2wm.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h38m15s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h33m25s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h39m54s156.png Infatuated Toothless.gif Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h59m01s113.png|Taming a Night Fury Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-19h14m02s162.png Sietsema.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h31m43s175.png|Vs Monstrous Nightmare dragon_firetype_toothless.jpg|Night Fury blasting the Red Death's mouth Cute!!.jpg|Toothless playing Toothless-nightfury1.png Dragons: Riders of Berk Screen Shot 2015-05-13 at 6.37.25 PM.png|Intro Sequence Screen Shot 2015-05-13 at 6.36.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-13 at 6.39.35 PM.png|Night Fury lighting up his bed in The Terrible Twos Screen Shot 2013-08-19 at 2.48.54 PM.png|The Night Fury's relation to lightning Night Fury Hatchlings-Kids.PNG|Night Fury Hatchlings drawings faked by Mildew in We Are Family, Part 2 I SAID NUDGE!.gif|Hiccup teaching Stoick how to fly a Night Fury Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 RTTENightfury.png|Locked image of a Night Fury from the Dragon Eye How to Train Your Dragon 2 How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-24.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-21.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-10.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-9.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-1.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 4.06.11 PM.png EXt2F4GTCS4.jpg|Under a Bewilderbeast's control Plasma blast.png|The Night Fury recovering from being frozen in ice, its Alpha mode activated Blast.png|Alpha Night Fury Clap, clap!!.gif|Toothless seeing his flaps HAHA!! OMG Toothless!! XD.gif|Toothless looking at Cloudjumper with a smug look. Haha!!.gif sneeze.gif|Toothless sneezing Games ''How to Train Your Dragon (game) HTTYDgame-Beef.JPG HTTYDgame-BuffnutsNightFury.JPG|Buffnut's unnamed Night Fury ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Dragons bod night-fury portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Toothless-RoB.png|Night Fury in Alpha mode version 1 Toothless_Titan_-_FB.png|Night Fury in Alpha Mode version 2 RoB - Night Fury Fountain.jpg School of Dragons 1969260_512410022197361_728648117_n.jpg Alpha toothless sod.jpg|Alpha Mode Promotional Material Betternightfury.jpg| In Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons Renders Night_Fury_NoSaddle.jpg Night-fury-01-1-.jpg Night-fury-02.png NF.png Merchandise 51U-2EOu+LL.jpg 1403498301-1f7d5e8d41-o.jpg Other nightfurymap.png|Night Fury on Hiccup's map IMG_3480.JPG IMG_3484.JPG IMG_3483.JPG Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species Gallery Category:Gallery